


Can't We Just Have a Normal Day For Once?

by CountingGalaxies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Other, im terrible at tags, look idk, nat and dick bonding over russian and nightmares, out of character a bit i guess, probably gonna be some sadness, some kick ass kids, wally is probably gonna complain alot, weird alternatives to cuss words, weird portal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingGalaxies/pseuds/CountingGalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a normal night, or as normal as it could get for a group of superheros, quickly changed when they got pulled through a portal into another universe. When they end up standing in front of a group of people claiming to be superheros, things get a bit weird. Set in season one of Young Justice and before AOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is an idea I had and then my sister made me write it. If anyone has any good thoughts or ideas just leave a comment. Also if you have any characters you want just say so and I'll do my best. This was also originally posted on fanfiction.net

The Young Justice team walked down the streets of Central City. They had just taken down a group of thugs that were attacking various bars. They had all gotten out of their uniforms and were in civilian clothes.

Wally was taking them to a small café that apparently had the best coffee in the world, Robin highly doubted this after having been to a place in Tokyo called Anteiku, but decided to try it out.

They all walked into the shop when four police cars drove past.

“Think we should check that out?” Super boy asked.

“Nah, they’ll be fine,” Wally answered. He was met with a disapproving look from Aqualad. “Fine, let’s go check it out. Back in a flash.” He ran off.

“Should we follow?” M’ghan asked.

“Nah, he’ll be back in a few seconds,” Robin answered.

Wally came back and almost ran into Artemis. “Yeah, we should probably help out some, there seems to be some big portal thing and stuff’s getting sucked into it.”

“Let’s go,” Robin said and the team headed off down the street.

They arrived at the scene to find exactly what Wally explained, a giant portal sucking in cars and lamps etc. The only thing it didn’t seem to be going after was people.

“How do we stop it?” Artemis asked.

“No idea,” Robin said. “Anyone got any ideas?”

He was met with a chorus of no’s and not reallys. He was about to suggest something when his head felt like something had exploded in it. He collapsed in pain and when he opened his eyes all he could see was blackness. When Robin’s vision cleared he looked around to find himself in the very middle of a very expensive looking room judging by the completely glass ceiling which was the only thing in Robin’s line of sight.

Robin tried to stand but that just made his headache reappear, so he just kinda’ lied on the ground until he heard someone next to him groan. He moved his head a bit to see Wally next to him, and Aqualad on the other side, where everyone else was was a complete mystery to him.

Robin pushed through his headache and sat up all the way. He looked around the room to see a lot of windows, a bar, and various other things, his ability to describe things was subpar due to the ear splitting headache.

“Robin?” Wally groaned as he attempted to sit up, he fell back down and closed his eyes. “Where are we?”

“No idea,” Robin answered. He glanced over at Aqualad and saw that he was completely passed out. He looked out the window and saw big buildings. “Though judging by the city skyline I’d say a big city.”

“Oh, okay. What happened? And where is everyone else?”

“Aqualad’s next to us and I can’t answer for the others. I think we were pulled through the portal, but I’m not sure how since no other civilian was pulled through.”

“Maybe someone’s out to get us,” Wally said. “I’m gonna take a nap now.” After a few seconds Wally’s snored filled the room and Robin decided it was time to look around some more.

He pushed himself to his feet and fought the urge to puke. He let the world settle before he took a step forward and fell back down. He stared up at the ceiling as unconsciousness slowly took him over again.


	2. Uhh...Where Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up and finds that things aren't quite right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm kind of new to posting on AO3 so if i completely mess up on uploading something or the format looks strange please tell me so i can fix it. Also all cuss words have been replaced by silly alternatives for no reason what so ever. You can imagine whichever you like.

Artemis cracked her eyes open and was struck with a blinding light and piercing pain in the back of her head. What the snap crackle pop happened? She thought to herself.

A car horn honked a little bit away and the sound made her want to die. Well, we’re still in the city. That’s good.

She heard someone groan beside her. Superboy? Wally? She wasn’t sure, but it gave her reassurance that at least someone was next to her. She attempted to open her eyes again and was able to push past the now dull pain and open them completely.

Artemis wasn’t sure if she was able to sit up, but tried anyway….and instantly regretted it. The sharp pain returned and she was pretty sure a bone or two popped either out, or back into place.

After a few moments of complete discombobulation and slightly blurred vision, she was back to normal. Or at least as normal as the young archer could get. She looked at her surroundings and realized she was lying in a puddle of blood and some other mysterious liquid. How the frick frack did I miss that?

Upon further inspection of the surrounding area she saw Superboy and M’Ghann lying a few feet away from her, both unconscious. She couldn’t leave them there but waiting for them to wake up might take forever. Perhaps she could shake them?

She was about to shake M’Ghann awake when Superboy started to stir.

“SB!” She said as she walked over to him and helped him sit up.

“What happened?” He asked. “Where are Robin and Kid Flash?”

“I don’t know,” Artemis answered. “I just hope they’re okay.”

* * *

 

 

Tony Stark, playboy millionaire and man who’s trying his best, walked into the main room of the Avenger’s tower to find three teenage boys on the ground. There was a threshold of things he was able to deal with at the moment, and that passed the threshold. He walked out of the room and just pretended it never happened.

 

* * *

 

When Wally woke again the first thing he noticed was that he needed to eat, quickly. Unless he wanted to end up passing out again that is. He sat up and glanced around, he groggily remembered the conversation he had with Robin about where they were. Yet at that moment he just needed food. Anything would help.

He stood up and almost fell back down instantly. A mixture of lack of food and the weird portal had given him a colossal headache and a terrible sense of balance. He waited for his vision to clear and he started to walk around. The room they were in was obviously used or at least well managed, there was no dust and the city skyline could easily be seen.

The sun was setting across what Wally would describe as a very big city. It was about the same size as Gotham, but there’s no way they could still be there, could there? Wally tried not to think about it, thinking took brain power, and brain power took calories, and calories was not something he could afford to lose at the moment.

After looking around the room and finding nothing but a wine cabinet and a vial full of a strange liquid, Wally concluded there was no food to be found in his current situation, which kind of sucked for him. He could feel himself getting slower and his thinking was becoming less coherent, which was saying something.

“Wally?” Kaldur asked sitting up slowly. “What are you doing?” He was obviously still out of it partially and Wally could understand why, if it wasn’t for his need for food he’d still be passed out on the floor. Actually if he didn’t find food soon he’d end up passed out on the floor.

“Looking for food,” the speedster replied. He walked over closer to Kaldur and helped him up. The two looked down at Robin who was snoring slightly. Wally smiled, he was cute when he wasn’t being murderous.

“Should we take him and get out of here?” Kaldur asked. “I mean, we haven’t been attacked yet but we don’t know who’s here.”

Wally stared at the Atlantian. “I guess we should, but how? I can’t speed both you and Robin out of here. I’m not even sure if I could speed myself out of here.”

“There has to be a way out,” Kal said. He was always the optimist, or perhaps, he was stubborn. Either way Wally admired him. He was like the team mom. Actually…give him a wig and he would be the team mom.

“Robin could probably find one,” Wally said gesturing to their unconscious team mate. “I’ll wake him. I mean sure, he is going to hate me for a while but eh, we need out.” He crouched down next to his friend and slapped his face. Hard.

“What the ever loving fluff?!” Robin asked sitting up. He turned to Wally. “Why would you do that?” He then took in his surroundings and remembered the strange portal and slightly unconscious conversation. “Oh. Never mind. Thanks for that.”

“We need to get out here,” Kaldur said. “Does your computer still work here?”

“Yeah and hurry please. Speedster here. I need food.”

Robin groaned. “I’ll check. But if we really ended up in a different universe which I feel like we did then it might not.” He opened his handy dandy watch computers and started typing things in.

After a few moment of silence the watch just shut off. “So…I’m gonna go with no,” Wally said.

A door opened. The sound of a glass hitting the floor filled the room.

“Who the crackle let you in here?” A tall blonde guy asked.

The three boys looked at each other. Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should update again soon (and by soon i mean anywhere from a week to a year sorz) so please leave a kudos and maybe review to tell me what you thought and maybe help me with some ideas so it won't take so long. Also I tried to fix the previous errors i made while posting

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go. I should update again soon. Please leave a review and if you notice any mistakes just say so, but try not to be rude please. Also if you want to reach me my writing tumblr is cosmicdrabbles.tumblr.com


End file.
